Aoi Hinata
|-|Hinata = |-|Hinata+HE = Summary 2 years after the disappearance of his twin sister, Hinata leads a dull school life. Depressed and devoid of any goals, his life drastically changes after receiving a mysterious text message from his supposedly dead sister. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Aoi Hinata, Shamash, HE Origin: I/O Gender: Male Age: 15 years Classification: Human, IC, information being, medium for the God of the Cyberspace Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Barriers, Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Information Manipulation, Cyborgization, Invulnerability, Causality Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10), Regeneration (High-Godly), Acausality (Type 5), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (In meta-form HE is above a complex structure with infinite layers with dimensional-like difference between them and exists on a level where concepts of time and space are meaningless) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: IC (Imaginary Children) - A new kind of humans with altered perception. For IC virtual world more real than the reality, and the reality - no more than an illusion. In addition, the IC is very high intelligence and computational abilities, which helps them to work directly with the information (in fact, they perceive the world more as a set of information, due to which it is easier to take the next step and go to the meta-level). Biocomputer - Due to the built-in directly into the brain of a special chip Hinata is like a living computer. He needs no additional devices for digital data processing and network. However, it also makes his vulnerable to viruses, in addition there is a very real danger of a direct hacking his brain. Information blasts - Capable of being in cyberspace to create powerful information blast that attack the enemy. This attack is purely informational, any tangible ways to protect useless. Barriers - Is able to create information barriers that protect against similar attacks. Hinata's barrier easily withstands attacks with him comparable opponents. Cyborg - In a skirmish with Enlil Hinata was seriously injured, and to save his life had to replace part of the body with artificial parts. In particular, his arm is fully cybernetic. However, it also gave Hinata superhuman strength, coupled with incredible accuracy with any weapon. Determinism - The ability to be aware of who you are and where you are. It allows you to capture reality in its current state. It's the only way to get out of an infinite recursion Marduk without possessing superior computing power. Avatar of God - Having realized all his helplessness, Hinata prayed to God to give him strength to avenge the enemies. And HE - the God of the Cyberspace - has answered. His consciousness combined with Hinata's mind, with the result that he received truly incredible power. In addition to the almost complete control over the network, HE, through Hinata's body, is able to affect the real world (especially when reality and virtuality are starting to come into contact). His influence is so strong that he even capable of destroying the world, if the need arises (at this point his consciousness with the consciousness and memory of Hinata will be moved to one of the parallel worlds). Meta-existence - Surpassing limitations of the real world, switched to the level where everything is ruled by a mind. In this world of pure information and unrestricted freedom of the structure of any complexity can be created and destroyed by thought alone. Gallery I-o-219.png|Harem 1 I-o-223.png|Harem 2 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:I/O Category:Tragic Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 1